Angels to Saints
by Taken by the Flame
Summary: two sister find the saints...will the angels be a blessing or the the down fall of our favorite brothers. r&r!
1. Run in

"_And shepards we shall be for thee my Lord for thee_

_Power hath descended forth from thy hand,_

_That our feet may swiftly carry out thy command_

_So we shall flow a river forth to thee_

_And teeming with souls shall it ever be_

_In nomeni patri et fili_ two guns cocking _et spiritus_

_sancti"_

Two shots rang out throughout the empty warehouse, as the two mafioso fell to the ground.

"Now you boys exit out to the street and I'll meet ye back at the apartment." The two Irish brothers nodded to their da.

The Saints did jobs like this so often now they knew what to do by heart. "Come on Murphy time to go." Conner pushed his twin toward the door. The two move out thorough the door and into the street…forgetting to look both ways…

"HEY MOVE IT!" the scream came too late as the two sport bikes screech to a halt throwing one of the riders into the two brothers. Getting up the ride

threw off her helmet. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO

THINKING?"

"We were thinking that two bikes wouldn't come at us going 100mph." Murphy answered as he helped Conner get up.

"I wasn't going 100, I was going 80. Besides I couldn't see you till I was 5 sec away. Maybe you should try looking before you walk out into the street since you're wearing ALL BLACK!" she looked pissed. "If there is anything wrong with my bike you're buying me a totally new…Atalyn are you okay?" The red head's green fiery eyes turn toward the other rider on the ground.

"Yeah. I'm fine Aithne. Who are they?" the other rider turned out to be a girl too. Only her green eyes were claim and she had dirty blond hair compared to the other ones red.

Atalyn ask what looked to be her little sister.

"Haven't ask them yet." Aithne said to her sister as she pulled her bike off the ground.

"Ok, so who are you guys?" Atalyn ask the brothers as she checked the front of her bike for damage.

"I'm Conner and this is my brother Murphy; can we get out from the middle of the street before someone else hits us?"

"Sure, there is a bar just down the street we can go and talk about this there." Atalyn said as she got back on her bike. "Do you guys want a ride there or not?"

"Sure, I'll ride with you and Murphy can ride with

her." Conner said pointing at Aithne.

"Ok then, Murphy? Sorry but I don't have an extra helmet." Aithne said.

"Is it safe to ride on the back of her bike with out a helmet?" Murphy asked Atalyn.

"Fucking amazing he hasn't even know me for 15 minutes and he's worried that I'm going to kill him."

"Well we did meet them by almost killing them; lets go." Alalyn told her sister as she started her bike. With that the two sisters hit the gas and burned rubber.

Within a couple minutes the two bikes were parked in front of the bar and the two female riders were taking off their helmets. "Come on, let's go inside and talk over some drinks."

"Remind me why we need to talk to you guys? I mean it looks like your bikes are fine and we aren't hurt so why are we here?"

"Because we know who you are." Aithne said putting her helmet on her bike "and we want to help."

"So come on we can go inside and talk about this or you can go and we will go to the police." Atalyn smiled sweetly at them.


	2. Two Angels Two Saints

Now that they were all sitting down at the bar the brothers could see the sister better. Aithne, the younger sister was s red head and had bright green eyes. Were the older one Atalyn, had dirty blond hair with dark green eyes. It was hard to tell that they were sisters till you saw them close together and see that their features were the same as were their bodies.

"So how did ye guys…I mean girls…figure out that we are the Saints?" Conner asked after they had all order their beers.

"We watch the news. And no offence, but your family is all over it. Also we like what you guys are doing…the whole killing evil men, and also your Irish and so are we." Atalyn told them.

"So who are ye any way?" Murphy asked looking from one to the other.

"I'm Aithne, the O'Sulivan." She smiled sweetly at Murphy who couldn't stop staring at her. "This is my older half sister Atalyn. Our mother moved here from Ireland. Umm we have a family prayer that's kinda like yours…We were there the day you killed Papa Jo. What else do you need to know?"

"Why?" Conner asked taking a sip of the beer the waitress had put in front of him.

"Why what?" the sister asked in unison.

"Why do you want to help us? I mean we do what we do because we think god sent us to do this. Why do you think you two should be helping us?" Conner explained to them.

"Because, like you our family prayer says something like yours does." Atalyn answered Conner.

"What is your prayer?"

"_And god sent the sister, to rid the world of evil,_

_Shepherds of the saints they be,_

_Finding the evil soul of the last sheep_

_Hunt and kill _

_Send to the gates of judgement forever _

_Rest my angels be"_ the sister recited in unison. "When the news started to call you guys the Saints we kinda thought that our purpose was to help you guys. And then we heard you recite your prayer before you killed Papa Joe we knew that we're meant to work together." Atalyn said.

"Umm…Not to change the subject but, guys where is your da?" Aithne ask.

"Oh shit, Conn! Da is going to kill us!" Murphy jumped up "Can you guys give us a ride?"

"That's what we're good for." Aithne smiled evil to Murphy who blushed a little. "Come on we can get you home."

"Let's go." Atalyn said pulling her sister out of the both and away from Murphy. Aithne put a 20 down on the table as her sister pulled her arm. After moving in and out of the crowds of people they finally got to the bikes.

"Ok so were do you guys live?" Aithne ask pulling on her helmet and handing Murphy the other one.

"South side, Just follow us. Murphy would just get ye fucking lost." Conner told her as he got on the back of Atalyn's bike.

"Oh ye'v gotten us lost before too." Murphy snapped at his brother. "Let's just get home before, Da kills us."

"Ok then time to go." Atalyn said starting her bike. "Aithne, race you to the South Side Bridge."

"Oh yeah!" Aithne started "Murphy you might wana hold on tight." The two bikes burn rubber and took off. Racing each other through the streets of Boston the two bikes never stopping. Till one reach the South Bridge.

"Aha I won again!" Atalyn laugh as her sister pulled up a few seconds behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, Next round of drinks on me." Aithne sigh.

"Ok so where to now, Conner?" Atalyn asked him.

"Just o' straight till ye hit 14th street then ye turn left and ye be there." Conner told her.

"Rematch, sis?" Aithne asked her sister

"You don't even have to ask!" Atalyn said revving her bike's engine. With that the two bikes were speeding off again. Both of the brothers hung on to the drivers, as the wonder what they had gotten themselves into. Just as fast as they got to the bridge they were home.

"Ok your home boys…Murphy! You're cutting off my air stop hold on so fucking tight. Good God Conner your brother is killing me." Aithne finally got Murphy to let go.

"So what do we do now?" Atalyn ask the brothers.

"Ye two park yer bikes and come up with us so ye can meet Da." Conner said to the Atalyn as Murphy and Aithne flirted with each other.

"Aithne! Stop flirty with Murphy and park your bike before I smack you!" Alalyn snapped at her younger blushing sister.

"Ok sis" she grinned a Murphy who was staring at her. The sisters pulled their bikes into an alley next to the brother's building and hid them by a dumpster.

"Ok ye two ready?" Conner asked pushing is brother away from him.

"Yeah, I guess we are ready to meat the third Saint. At least I hope we are any way." Aithne said a little sheepishly


	3. The last Saint

"Ye sound scared, why?" Murphy looked down at Aithne.

"If it's our destiny to help you guys, it's weird to go meet your father…I mean you two are one thing, your Da is another."

"She always gets like this when she meets someone she can't flirt with." Atalyn said smacking the back of her sister's head.

"Shut the fuck up!" Aithne punched her sister's arm. "Come on let's just go up." Aithne was pouting.

"God ye'r cute when ye pout." Murphy pointed out.

"ARGH! I AM NOT CUTE OR ADORABLE!" Aithne fumed as she glared at Murphy.

"Don't mind her, she's always like that when someone calls her cute or sweet or adorable."

"Ye think I'd called her'd a whore or something." Murphy said taking a step away from Aithne.

"Ok…I'll shut up. Can we just go now." Aithne said still fuming a little.

"Ah, here we are." Murphy said standing in front of an apartment door. "Come on. He doesn't bit."

"Da! We're home." Conner called out opening the door. The Twins lead the sister into the small apartment. The door opened onto a family room and kitchen. There were two doors down a small hallway. An older man was sitting in a lazy boy in the family room smoking.

"Were the fuck have ye been?" the man stood up and saw the two girls staring at him. "And who the hell are those lasses?"

"We're Angles come to-" Aithne said. Atalyn clapped a hand over her sister's mouth before she could finish her statement.

"Shut it Aithne, let the boys talk to their father." Alalyn whispered into her sister ear.

"Da they kinda ran into us as we left the warehouse. They're half sisters Aithne and Atalyn O'Sullivan. We talk ta 'em and yer got hear their family's prayer."

"Ye gotta hear it, Da" Murphy added. "I think they're meant ta help us."

"Ok, ok boys. Let me talk ta the lasses." He motioned for the two sisters to sit on the beat up couch next to his chair. "So ye think yer meant ta help me boys and I? Who is who? Why"

"I'm Atalyn. It's our family prayer. It tells us to help God's given saints."

"Say the prayer."

"_And god sent the sisters, to rid the world of evil,_

_Shepherds of the saint they be,_

_Finding the evil soul of the last sheep_

_Hunt and kill_

_Send to the gates of judgement forever_

_Rest gods angels be." _The sister recited together as they had done for the twins.

"Aye, I guess ye are meant to 'elp us if God told ye ta." Da said after taking a long drag off his cigar.

"But what can we do to help the Saints? I mean you guys seem not to need any help with killing evil man, want could we possibly to for you Saints." Aithne asked as she took Murphy's cigarette out of his mouth and took a drag.

"Smecker can think of something ye two can do for us." Conner said with an evil grin.

"Smecker?" the sisters asked.

"Yeah he's are inside man. He gives us all the info on our jobs." Murphy explained. "Aithne can I have me cigarette back?"

"Can I get one for myself then?" Aithne asked holding the cigarette away from Murphy's reaching arm.

"No smoking! I thought you said you quite!" Atalyn said taking the cigarette away from her younger sister and handing it to Conner instead of Murphy. Who put it in his mouth and grin at his pissed off twin.

"Ok I didn't, but I only smoke once a month. And only after work." Aithne said dodging a smack to the head. The Saints watch as Atalyn put her sister into a headlock. Aithne clawed her way out of the headlock and put her older sister into a full nelson. "Come on Atalyn! That all you go…oh shit" Atalyn flip her sister right on to Murphy's lap.

"I think I win, Aithne." Atalyn said sitting down next to Conner who was laughing. Murphy helped Aithne to sit up. After getting off of Murphy Aithne move to sit on the floor a couple feet away.

"Now boys, Be good ye'r all going to met Smecker in the morning. No drinking or fighter. And lasses ye'r be staying 'ere for the night." Da told them. He walked toward the hallway. "And keep it down, 'm goin' ta bed." After Da despaired behind his door.

"Ok," Aithne said "So were do we get to sleep?" she asked getting up from the floor.

Murphy pulled her back on to his lap. "Its not that late ye don't need ta go ta sleep now." Murphy grinned at her. Aithne grinned back.

"Oh for the love of god! Aithne stop flirting you just broke up with your last boyfriend a week ago." Atalyn said with a glare at Murphy.

"Oh lighten up sis we are just flirting." Aithne laughed at her sister.

"Murphy! Stop flirty with 'er. If she goin' be 'elpin us you can't act like that.' Conner said punching Murphy in the arm. "Come on, the girls can sleep in ou' room. AND MURPHY WILL STAY HERE!" Conner shouted, pushing his brother back on the couch. As the two sisters laugh getting up from the couch and follow Conner to the other door at the end of the hall. "If ye need anything, Murph and I will be on the couch."

"Thank you Conner." Atalyn said falling onto a bed. "See you in the morning." Conner nodded as he shut the door behind him.


	4. Bar Hopping

**A/N: I don't own the Boondock Saints…I just wish I did. **

"God is it morning already?" Aithne cracked one eye open to look up at Atalyn.

"No, its noon. Get up." Atalyn pushed her sister out of the bed they had used last night. The Saints did not want them out of their sight till they saw the F.B.I agent.

"Were did you get the clothes?" Aithne gave her sister a side was glance. Atalyn was wearing some of her favorite clothes. Atalyn wore her black leather pants, black tank top with silver beaded cross on the front with her black leather jacket held over her left arm, Aithne's clothes other her other arm.

"I went home with Conner." Atalyn said throwing the clothes at her sister's head. "Get dress Murph and Conner are taking us to see their FBI guy…person…thing." Aithne nodded her and pulled off yesterday's T-shirt. She quickly tied her favorite red corset and zipping up on her plain black pants.

"You're letting me wear this?" Aithne ask her sister looking down at her corset. "I mean you hate me flirting and now I'm wear a corset?" She rises an eyebrow at her older sister, who just rolled her eyes at Aithne.

Atalyn shook her head "We have to go to work later and you need it for tonight right? And beside the boys are taking us bar hopping, our favorite hobby." Atalyn reminded her younger sister and gave her a grin at the idea of going to a bar.

"Shit, I do." Aithne stood up fully dressed and ready to go. "Come on let's go see the boys, and tell them we're ready. To the BARS!" Both girls left the room and walk out to meet up with the guys in the kitchen. "Good morn/afternoon." Aithne smile as she walk in and pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Morn' lasses." Da knotted his head toward her and Atalyn. "Now boys take em' to Smucker sober if that means bring 'em back to their place ta rest just call Smuck from there, understood?" The two boys nodded and got up to leave.

"Ready?" Conner looked at the two girls and risen an eyebrow to Aithne's outfit.

"Sure, I'm always ready for drinks." Aithne and Atalyn replayed together as they followed Murphy and Conner to their bikes. Aithne notice that her sister had gotten their two extra helmets when she had gone home. Murphy seemed much more willing to get on the back of her bike with a helmet.

"So why do ye wear somethin' like that ta bars?" Murphy asked Aithne as she pulled her helmet over her braided hair.

Aithne rolled her eyes at him, grinning evilly. " It makes it easier to start bar brawls with guys, when your top is like mine."

"Ye two fucking enjoy a fight don't ye?" Conner asked Atalyn with a big goofy grin on his face. Both he and Murphy had put on their helmets and were on the back of the two bikes. Aithne shard a look with Atalyn, who smile and nodded. At that the two sport bikes hit the gas, burned rubber, and burst out into the street with out ether of the drivers looking for cars. Aithne's bike came out inches away from a car's side. The driver of the car hit the break but Aithne didn't. Murphy locked his arms around her waist and held on for dear life as the bike hit 100mph. Atalyn's bike came out right behind her sister, but somehow got in front of Aithne and Murphy. Conner didn't know how she did it; he was to busy praying that he'd make it through this ride to drink like an Irishman again.

The bikes and rides moved through the maze of cars and other traffic with such ease Murphy began to wonder about the two girls that he and his family know nothing about. He wonder about how they know how to drive like they did, or about the reason they weren't full sisters. He didn't even fucking know their age. But before he could think any more on the subject they were at the bar. "Aithne I believe I won the race last night…" Atalyn started.

"I fucking remember. Christ, ok boys drinks are on me today." Aithne sigh and rolled her eyes at her grinning sister. "So anyway are we going for a bar fight or brawl here?" Aithne ask the group watching for Atalyn's answer. Since it looked like the ride had put the two Saints at the gates of death.

"Ask them. You know that we'll be doing both today. They're Irish, we have to see how good they are."

"Conner, Murphy are you two ok?" Aithne ask the guys hitting Murph on his back trying to get him off her bike where his was frozen. "Com'n you two are the Saints, you should be able to take a ride from us!"

"Aithne!" Atalyn gave her sister a warning look that shut her up. "Really what would you to like first? A Bar fight or a bar brawl?" she looked at Conner then Murphy, then back to Conner.

"How about we warm up with a small bar fight." Conner asked Atalyn.

"Small?" Aithne respond first. "I don't do fucking small. It's big or nothing." Atalyn nodded her head in agreement. "Though I agree to start with a simple fight. It would be a good warm-up." Atalyn nodded her head in agreement to her sister's statement. "Ok boys, just stay out of the way and watch us work," Aithne wink at Murphy and gave Conner a normal smile, Atalyn shook her head at her sister. "You might want to take some notes too." Both of the girls broke into wicked grins and made for the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Boondock Saints , and sorry for no up dates I haven't had a time… **

The bar where they had gone to was a small local bar nothing fancy just a plain bar, there were plenty of big guys sitting around with half filled mugs. "Where or where should we start?" Aithne ask her sister one eyebrow raised.

"Those two are already eye each other. Go buy a drink of the one in the black and you know the rest." Atalyn told her sister then she turned to the boys "Set over there and your going to a front row seats." Aithne did as her sister ask and went over to the large German looking men in the corner dressed in a black suit.

"Well hello there." Aithne said as she walked up to the man with a flirtations smile playing across her face as she got to the table she lend forward showing off all of her cleavage to the man as she put to full beer mugs down onto the table were he sat. From what the saints could see the man did even look at Aithne's face as he introduced himself to her.

"Hi, I'm..ah..er…John." the guy was completely dazed by Aithne's low cut corset and tight black pants that show off her ass. Connor raised an eyebrow at Murphy who wasn't watching the man but more checking Aithne out, Connor coughed to remind Murphy not to stare.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Aithne asked.

"There's no chair but I could go find you one, if you want?" John started to stand but Aithne pushed him down and sat on his lap. John was no able to look full down Aithne's corset and he was doing so happily. "So you never told me your name."

"I'm Amy." Aithne gave a fake name and winked at her sister. Atalyn got up from were she was sitting and walked over to the table

"AMY!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I LEAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND I COME OUT TO FIND YOU ON A GUYS LAP!?!" Atalyn scream and the Aithne who look scared.

"Who is she? Is she your sister or something?" John asked Aithne.

"IM HERE GIRLFRIEND YOU FUCKER!!!" Atalyn screamed again. "SO GET OFF OF HER NOW!!" Aithne jumped up off of his lap and John looked pissed.

"DON"T YOU SCREM AT ME!!! SHE WAS COMING ON TO ME!!!" Just then Atalyn punch him in the mouth. John went to take a swing at her but a guy caught his hand then the two of them where going at it as Atalyn and Aithne stood watch and watch evil grins on their faces. They moved around the fight that was getting more and more people in it by the second and walked over to the guys.

"You didn't ever 'it 'em. What the hell?" Murphy asked Aithne.

"We jump in when we want to most times we just watch." Aithne answered with a shrug. Just then a table was thrown toward them "Time to go." Aithne said and all four of them nodded and headed for the door and the bikes.


	6. Meeting Smucker

**A/N: I in no way own the Boondock Saints…but like a good fanfic writer I just wish I did**

Outside the bar, with the fight still raging inside, the four stood next to the bikes. "It's about time," Conner nugged Murphy who was once again staring at Aithne's ass. Murphy gave his brother a dirty look then pulled out a silver cell phone and stepped off to the side to make a phone call. "Hay Aithne, can I ask you something?" Conner asked her quietly.

"Sure Conner, shoot."

"What's with your outfit…I mean I get it for starting fights, but still." Conner looked down slightly embarrassed.

The two sisters laughed. "I'm a bar tender, and my boss likes the females to wear clothes that attracted guys, Atalyn is a bouncer there too." Aithne explain smiling at Conner, just then Murphy rejoined them.

"We are meeting Smucker at our normal place, have Atalyn lead, Aithne can fallow." Conner nodded.

The four put on the helmets that sat on top of the two bikes. With everyone in place Conner gave Atalyn the directions, the two bikes pilled out, in their normal habits, not looking before jumping into traffic. With in a few moments the two bikes stopped outside a meat packing plant, and cut the engines. "Isn't this were you two use to work?" Aithne asked pulling off her helmet looking around.

"Yep, now fallow us ladies." Conner led the way through the unlocked door towards a back store room, Murphy fallowing behind.

A tall thin man stood in the room smoking and leaning against the wall. Smucker's looked other the two girls as they entered the room.

"So," he said tossing the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it, "you are the girls who want help The Saints?"


End file.
